The present invention relates to rotary polarizing disc for attachment to existing shield in combination with spectacles having polarizing lenses, so that by varying the position of the attached polarizing disc, the transmission of light through the disc and the spectacle's lenses may be varied, controlled, set and utilized. There is no known record of shields for protective helmets having a simple, practical low cost hand operated polarizing disc attached to the inside of a clear helmet's shield used with polarizing spectacles or other items to reduce the hazard of blinding glare reflections and excessive brightness with one single day-nite shield. The prior art variable density shields and spectacles combination have been manufactured and sold in small quantities, but have not gained wide popularity due to complicated, costly and impractical methods and apparatuses. Typical prior art patents might be seen in the R. C. Haboush U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,844 which is electromagnetically controlled and not suited for sport helmets, while the J. H. Ash U.S. Pat. No. 825,288 does not use polarizing material. The present invention overcomes many of the prior art problems by producing the simplest methods and construction for manufacturing, assembling and operating such useful and safe combination of light shading variable range of density optionally available to a sportsman and other wearer with the economical factor of utilizing one single clear shield for both day and night use, also immediate needed shading variations availability as the weather and other variable conditions demands. With this invention the sportsman and others have the advantage of vision shading protection with variations from: A. No protection (Minimum shading)=full clear vision to, B. Medium protection with clear polarizing protection and to, C. Maximum protection of almost full shading in a matter of a few seconds, a safety factor of considerable magnitude. Optionally, by allowing some air to enter the inside through the disc's snap located at the nose and mouth area provides added breathing comfort and reduces the dangerous fogging possibility.